


Final Dance

by ghost_of_stardust



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, for near the end of echoes, i love them, kind of. it's a little dark, theyre both about to be DEAD but they don't really care cuz they have each other and they're in luv.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_stardust/pseuds/ghost_of_stardust
Summary: Berkut shares one last moment with his love before his final battle.





	Final Dance

Berkut stood silent, the fire of Duma crackling behind him. It would soon be an important time, he knew, but whether it was his time of death or his time of finally defeating that boy, he knew not. He hoped, of course, for his own victory, and with the newly given power of the dark god, he felt confident he would achieve it. But nonetheless, thoughts of him made Berkut tense up, remembering as time and time again that immature child, Alm, defeated him and sent him running in shame back to his uncle. Berkut scoffed. Even the mere name of the boy filled him with an unspeakable rage. 

A gentle hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked to his side. “Rinea,” he said softly, breaking the heavy silence upon the room as he recognized the woman he loved, now reborn as a creature of the god’s fire. She remained but a fraction of her former beauty, he thought, but still stunning. He supposed her new form was his fault. The sacrifice was not made in his right mind, and though he felt a bit of regret, at least Duma still allowed him her company, maiden of fire and all. “You are still as gorgeous as ever.” His words brought a soft smile to her face, and he returned one of his own. 

“Our time comes soon,” He said, looking back at the entrance of the room. “Soon, Alm will arrive, and soon, I will defeat him with my new power, so that I may rule this continent that rightfully belongs to me!” He threw his head back in a fit of maniacal laughter after speaking of his plan. Rinea remained silent beside him, unable to speak but nonetheless pleased with her love’s happiness. Berkut turned to face her as he calmed down, a hand stroking her face despite the searing heat from her body. “I am elated to still have you with me, my love. I cannot wait… just imagine. Emperor Berkut… and Empress Rinea. Wonderful, isn't it?” He grinned, and she held his hand, nodding in approval.

With a soft sigh, Berkut gently lifted her hand to his face, giving a gentle kiss. “My dear, beautiful Rinea…” He smiled and gave a slight bow. “Shall we dance one last time as we wait?” She nodded again and smiled eagerly, and he chuckled. It was always so cute to him, how much she loved dancing. Still disregarding the burning fire in place of her skin, he took hold of both her hands and began a waltz around the large, mostly empty room. 

The crackling of the dark god’s fire behind them was nothing compared to the lovely music of a royal ball, or the ambient noises of nature in her garden, but they both still considered it to be a suitable sound to dance to. They stepped and twirled and dipped across the hall, lost in the rhythms of their dance and the love in each other's eyes. The familiar scenario reminded them both of the time when things were alright: the war was not far along, their fates were not so questionable, and they were free from the influence of Duma, the time when they could dance freely without worry. 

The dance was ended abruptly when Rinea’s attention was caught by the sound of footsteps outside the room and she hid within the mass of flames behind them. Berkut’s soft smile was replaced with a sharp scowl, his now red eyes glinting dangerously as he turned towards the doorway. The all-too-familiar green hair and pitifully childish face entered his view, and he grinned darkly. 

“Alm. You’ve finally arrived… You kept us waiting.” He chuckled as Alm tensed, preparing to draw his sword. Clearly, the boy knew as well as he did that there was no getting past this. This fight had to happen. Berkut raised his arms, letting out a maniacal laugh as he summoned horrid monsters of Duma’s creation with his newfound power, the undead army separating himself from Alm, who stepped back to avoid being swept up in the crowd. 

“Berkut…” The boy spoke softly, yet loud enough that Berkut could still hear. “Come on, Berkut. We don't have to do this.” Berkut smirked. Alm knew it was inevitable, but he still tried to fight it. How cute. “We’re family,” Alm continued, “So please. Put down the weapons and- and the zombies… come join me, please, we don't have to fight-”

“Enough.” Berkut’s voice cut off Alm’s weak argument, making him go silent. Alm sighed, turning and signaling his friends- his army- to join him in the hall. Berkut grinned, thrilled that the fun was finally about to start. Before he could declare the fight begun, he felt a familiar warm presence next to him. 

Glancing over, he was met with the sight of Rinea, returned to his side in her quite literally radiant glory. She looked to him with a gentle smile, and he understood. She would aid him in this battle. Now feeling more confident, he stared back at Alm, amused by his shocked look. “My Rinea. Isn't she just beautiful?” he asked. Alm stayed silent, and Berkut didn’t even care, he wasn't expecting an answer. It wouldn't matter to him anyways. 

“Now then!” He cackled, his grin appearing as though it would split his face in two with its sheer intensity. “Let us begin, our true final dance!”


End file.
